


What Happened Next

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Curtain Fic, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Written for the prompt, <i>Leverage, any/any or gen, futurefic where everyone on the team finds a regular non-criminal job (or at least a job totally different than what they started the show as) -- and they actually all really love what they do</i>. <br/>Disclaimer: So definitely not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened Next

It's a tough game, being a thief for hire. So when Nate and Sophie got out, at first, Hardison was sure they'd be back. He even made a bet with Eliot on it. 

"No, man," Eliot said. "They won't." 

Hardison realized Eliot was right when a Christmas card came in the mail, showing off Sophie's babybump. _We're going to have a baby_ , the card said, _we're going to be parents and couldn't be happier!_

Since they needed some sort of cover while waiting for people who actually needed their services, Hardison found himself a job running another bar/restaurant. That experimental cooking, it was _amazing_ , even if Eliot still rolled his eyes about the infused matcha foam and freeze-dried tomato basil pizza (it turned into something crackery and crisp and people kept raving over it). 

Parker actually took a job as a bank teller - because if she couldn't play with her money, she could certainly play with someone else's. And she thwarted two robberies in less than six months. There was talk of a promotion to go with her raises. 

And Eliot found a little horse farm run by an ancient woman who rescued just about every animal known to man. He'd seen a horse trotting down the road with a couple of dogs, a cat, a goat, and a goose following behind and figured he ought to stop and try to find out what was going on. Turned out the horse was smart enough to open his gate and took some friends with him on his journey. Eliot had a little barn apartment on the property and Hardison thought he'd never seen the man so happy as when the three of them got together on the farm. 

They sent a picture back to Nate and Sophie, the three of them sitting on a bale of hay, Parker holding a baby pig, the goose nibbling at one of the buttons on Eliot's sleeve, Hardison wearing a chef's hat. 

Maybe after all this time, they'd found a home.


End file.
